


Transmigration

by Violsva



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possession, Spoilers for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmigration

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a theory everyone will hate me for.

She loses her grip under the rock, and falls into the blackness below that is all that remains of her god.

And as her mortal body hits the rock her consciousness reaches out from it in all directions, searching, flailing out for the nearest host.

And she finds one, one that fits, one that she has been shaping for such a necessity for three hundred years, and clings to it with all her ability. She can sustain its life for a little longer, and hopefully someone will come for it. She can fool the roommate, then, into recreating her empire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Transmigration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363995) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
